Teenage Dream
by doveofdreams
Summary: SongFic! Rose and Scorpius find themselves living their teenage dreams. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "Teenage Dream." They're are property of J. K. Rowling and Katy Perry respectively.

A/N: I suggest listening to "Teenage Dream" while you read!

Teenage Dream

doveofdreams

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

"Because they swoosh back!"

"How many fire whiskeys have you had, Weasley?" Scorpius Malfoy inquired.

"Ummmmm...," Rose turned to the bartender. "Hey, you, man, person, thing...how many of these thingamajigs have I had?" she asked as she waved the glass around in front of her face.

He stared at her for a second before answering, "I stopped counting after the 6th one. That's all I'm making you pay for." 

Scorpius sighed, "Weasley, I think that you should head home."

Rose looked at him, "How?"

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

"Why are you even here, Weasley?" Scorpius asked. Rose made a gurgling noise. "Could you repeat that, I don't speak Troll?"

"One of my patients died," Rose whispered. "I just couldn't save him. I'm completely useless."

Scorpius lifted her chin, "Rose Weasley, you are wonderful. And you're not useless."

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

Rose kissed him again. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

He smiled softly at her, "No."

Rose's eyes went wide. "But..." she stammered.

Scorpius kissed her lightly, then said, "How about I come back tomorrow at 7 and we go to dinner?"

"I...ok," Rose said.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Rose sat up quickly. She looked over at her clock. It was 4 in the morning. She hadn't slept a wink since she had said good night to him.

Scorpius had taken her to a very casual restaurant. They had spent the entire time talking. They talked about what they had been doing since school. Finally the subject had turned to Hogwarts and their rivalry. She had grudgingly admitted to thinking he was gorgeous. He had smirked the way he had a school.

Rose grabbed her pillow and left out a small shriek into it. She felt 16 again.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Scorpius watched as Rose danced. She was everything he remembered. But she wasn't the same either. Before she had seen him as the enemy, but she didn't feel that way anymore. He couldn't believe that his school crush was his. He walked over to her and pulled her close and danced. "You are real, aren't you?" he asked her.

She laughed, "How did you know I was thinking that too?"

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
__My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Rose laughed and threw the towel at him. "I can't believe you lost our port-key!" she said.

He shrugged, "Hey, at least now we get to say an extra day."

Rose rolled her eyes. She looked around the ultra white room, "You know what we should do?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Let's make a fort!"

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

When Scorpius kissed her underneath the sheets that were begin gingerly held up, Rose realized she wanted this to last forever. With a sigh, Rose kissed him back eagerly.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

"Don't worry, they're not as bad as you think," Rose said reassuringly.

"That sounds awful familiar," Scorpius told her.

She grinned, "It's what you told me when I met your family."

"I guess there's no going back now," he said.

She grinned wider, "And why would we want to?"

"I don't know, to do it all over again?"

They walked, laughing, into the Burrow.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look back_

After the many introductions were made and no one looked upset, Scorpius and Rose grabbed each others hands. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll pinch you, if you pinch me?" Scorpius offered.

_I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight 

"Why are we even going to this?" Rose asked.

Scorpius growled, "I'd like to know the answer to that too."

Albus laughed, "Because you're going to walk in and show everyone that they all owe me money."

Rose and Scorpius sighed. Scorpius looked at Rose and groaned in his head. He felt 17 again. She made his heart race. He pulled her to him and kissed her with ever ounce of passion he could muster. "I love you," he told her.

She smiled, "I love you."

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

When Rose walked down the aisle, Scorpius's heart stopped. She was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen.

When Rose saw how Scorpius was looking at her, her heart stopped. She couldn't believe that they were finally here.

Later, as they danced, Rose smiled. Then she laughed. Scorpius looked down at her questioningly. "I feel like such a teenager."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this what I use to dream about. Dancing with you, being with you."

Scorpius stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"I did, too."

"Well maybe dreams come true."

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

A/N:

I couldn't help myself. I was listening to the radio and I heard it. Then I watched the video on Youtube and found myself thinking about my favorite couple.

I usually see them getting together while they were in school. But this is the perfect song for them if they were just a little older. It would be a crazy, high-strung relationship, just like a teenage one. Way to much tension for it to be anything but.

LOVE the song! Tell me what you think!

...doveofdreams...


End file.
